


Блэкфилд

by rautendelein



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rautendelein/pseuds/rautendelein
Summary: Дэниел помогает Тому вжиться в новую роль.
Relationships: Tom Felton/Daniel Radcliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Том никогда хорошей интуицией не обладал — если и было в нём шестое чувство, то большую часть времени оно не давало о себе знать, а если когда и шевелилось — безбожно врало. Однако в тот день, когда Джейд принесла домой пухлый жёлтый конверт из грубой почтовой бумаги, всё вышло совсем наоборот: внутренний голос словно с цепи сорвался, умоляя не вскрывать его, а сжечь вместе с содержимым и после закопать пепел где-нибудь в Сибири. Или в Африке.

Это был сценарий. Хороший, качественный сценарий для прекрасного фильма, и Фелтон прыгал бы до потолка от счастья — не каждый актёр успевает получить такое предложение, прежде чем его карьера пойдёт на спад, — но прыгать совсем не хотелось. Хотелось курить — впервые в жизни — и напиться от обиды. Почему такую роль предложили именно ему? Это чей-то долбаный прикол? Или он действительно так сильно похож на педика?

В приложенном к сценарию письме говорилось, что Тома рекомендовал его бывший партнёр по съёмкам. Сам сценарий Фелтон дочитать не смог: дойдя до постельной сцены, он зло запихал белые листы обратно в конверт и сунул его под кровать. А потом быстро набрал телефонный номер из письма и, представившись, сразу спросил:

— Кто рекомендовал меня?

— Мистер Рэдклифф, сэр.

На кнопку сброса звонка Том нажал раньше, чем в трубке успели спросить, готов ли он дать ответ сейчас или ему ещё требуется время. Как раз времени-то ему и не требовалось — о том, чтобы согласиться на роль, Фелтон даже не думал. Сейчас он вообще не думал, если честно, только молча собирал тупую ярость в кулак, чтобы потом, при встрече, кое-кому врезать этим кулаком как можно сильнее.

— Том, милый, что-то случилось? Куда ты?

— Друга навестить, — злобно рыкнул он, захлопывая входную дверь за собой.

* * *

Фелтон намеренно не убирал руку от дверного звонка, и тот пищал так мерзко и так громко, что было слышно даже через железную дверь. Дэн терпеть не мог этот звук – сам проболтался и теперь расплачивался за свой длинный язык. Его вина.

— Вам, блядь, лучше убраться сейчас же из моего дома или придумать достойное объяснение, если не хотите… — Дэниел Рэдклифф собственной персоной в одних только джинсах, босиком и с мокрыми волосами зло распахнул дверь, и удивлённо осёкся: — Том?

Фелтон ухмыльнулся, мысленно благодаря Драко за то, что тот научил его так ухмыляться, и оторвал наконец палец от кнопки дверного звонка. Писк немедленно прекратился, и на лестничную клетку легла глухая, глубокая тишина.

— Что случилось? Уже двенадцать ночи, Том, что такое?

— Впустишь?

Дэн видел прекрасно, что Фелтон зол, что он просто в ярости, и это было очень… интересно. Он немного отcтупил в сторону, пропуская Тома в квартиру и хотя места, чтобы пройти, было более чем достаточно, Фелтон больно пихнул его плечом. Последний раз Том делал так, когда им обоим было по двенадцать: Дэн запер его в гримёрке, и Фелтону сильно влетело за опоздание на площадку. Том очень сильно злился, настолько, что пихал Дэна плечом целую неделю — но тогда он был ребёнком, и жест не казался таким инфантильным и мелочным, как сегодня. Впрочем, это только доказывало, что сейчас Том готов свернуть Рэдклиффу шею. За что-то.

Щёлкнул дверной замок, и Дэн прошёл в комнату вслед за Томом. В квартире было совсем темно; во всём — порядок, слишком скрупулезный и идеальный, выдающий в хозяине аскета. На лестницу густо ложился ломаный прямоугольник света из-за открытой двери ванной комнаты на втором этаже; воздух влажно пах шампунем и горячим паром — единственный признак присутствия здесь живого человека.

— Итак? Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — Дэн прошлёпал босыми ногами по паркету, оставляя за собой цепочку мокрых блестящих следов на полу, и уселся на диван.

— Хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос, — Том стоял совсем рядом, глядя на Дэна сверху вниз, до боли стискивая челюсти, сдерживаясь, чтобы не притряхнуть Рэдклиффа как следует прямо сейчас. — «Блэкфилд» — талантливый сценарий, правда? Только, мать твою, какого хрена он забыл в моём почтовом ящике?!

«Ах вот оно что» — отстранённо подумал Дэн, следя, как нервно дёргался кадык Тома под тонкой, влажной от пота кожей. Меньше всего хотелось орать в ответ, но ведь это Фелтон. Настоящая истеричка иногда.

— Том, сядь пожалуйста.

— Иди к чёрту, Дэн! — Том как будто со стороны слышал свой надрывный, подрагивающий голос, такой высокий, что стало немного стыдно, но остановиться уже не получалось. — Ты думаешь, это смешно, да? Очень остроумно, по-твоему? Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, что я не из этих, Дэн?! Если тебя делает счастливым мысль о возможности сыграть педика — что ж, твой звёздный час тогда, но почему я оказываюсь втянутым во всё это?!

— Том, успокойся.

— Сам успокойся, угомонись уже наконец, повзрослей хоть немного и раскрой глаза!

— Закрой рот! — Рэдклифф вскочил на ноги так быстро, что Том едва успел качнуться назад — иначе они непременно столкнулись бы носами. И на этот раз Том действительно замолчал. Это был один из тех моментов, когда Тому начинало казаться, что Дэн не только выше, но и старше его — лет на пять. — Отлично. А теперь сядь, я сказал.

И Том подчинился. Потому что ослушаться такого Рэдклиффа было страшно: за считанные секунды он словно стал больше, заполнил собой всё-всё пространство. У Фелтона внутри всё оборвалось, как будто кто-то сорвал рубильник, отвечающий за смелость, и он пожалел о каждом грубом слове, брошенном за последние пару минут.

— Принести тебе выпить?

Том отрицательно мотнул головой — и не потому, что не хотелось, а потому что страшно было потерять голову сейчас, в тёмной гостиной Рэдклиффа, сидя на диване рядом с её полуголым владельцем.

— Хорошо. Тогда сразу поговорим, — Дэн снова опустился на своё место. Его оголённое горячее плечо касалось плеча Тома и жгло даже сквозь слои ткани, но отодвинуться, даже шевельнуться Том не решался. — Во-первых, не ори больше так, ладно? Уже двенадцать ночи, все соседи спят и едва ли обрадуются, если их разбудят вопли актёра, который не педик. А я об этом знаю и так. Договорились?

Том кивнул, как немой китайский болванчик.

— Отлично. И расслабься. А иначе я сделаю тебе принудительный массаж, — Дэн вдруг перегнулся прямо через Тома, прижимаясь к нему всем телом настолько близко, что Фелтон чувствовал запах яблочного шампуня от его сырых ещё волос. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Дэниел нашёл наконец пачку сигарет на столике, отодвинулся и закурил.

— Теперь о сценарии, — начал он, подбирая с пола чистую пепельницу и ставя её к себе на колени. — Мне прислали его три недели назад. Я долго сомневался — сам понимаешь, играть любовь с девушкой совсем не то же самое, что спать на камеру с мужчиной. Тогда они пошли на компромисс — предложили мне самому выбрать себе партнёра, и если режиссёр и сценарист одобрили бы, съёмкам дали бы зелёный свет, — Дэн прервался, чтобы сделать затяжку, а Том вдруг, сам не зная почему, почувствовал тугой, тяжёлый узел внизу живота. — Знаешь, ты — единственный, кто пришёл мне в голову. Я подумал о тебе в первую же минуту и ты застрял у меня в мозгу на целых семь дней, представляешь? На размышление мне дали неделю, но мы только зря потратили время. Да, я должен был предупредить тебя, наверное, прости, что не сделал этого.

— И почему именно я?

— Не потому, что ты похож на педика. Ты ведь об это подумал, да? — Дэн повернул голову, и его беглый взгляд скользнул по красным скулам Фелтона. — Да, об этом и подумал, — Рэдклифф, усмехнувшись, снова затянулся и продолжил: — Я выбрал тебя, потому что ты отличный актёр, Том. Это раз. Потому что мне легко играть с тобой в паре — это два. Потому что мы не друзья детства, и одна постельная сцена не разрушит нашу дружбу — это три. Потому что мы отлично смотримся вместе на экране и потому что я уверен точно, что мне легко и приятно будет тебя целовать — это четыре. Достаточно?

— А ты не думал, что мне не будет приятно и легко целоваться с тобой, Дэн?

— Нет. В смысле, я уверен, что это не так. Но если не веришь, мы можем проверить прямо сейчас, — Рэдклифф развернулся к Тому всем телом и наклонился — так близко, что его дыхание опалило Фелтону ухо. Дыхание, к слову, было просто огненным, как и кожа Дэна, как будто внутри у него горел огромный дьявольский костёр, а в глазах, словно его отражение, тлели маленькие белые угольки.

— Дэн, прекрати! — Том рванулся в сторону, но Рэдклифф уже отстранился и, рассмеявшись, схватил Тома за бедро, чтобы удержать на месте.

— Ладно-ладно, я шучу. Ещё рано для такого, ты прав. Стой! — Дэн приподнял руку, пресекая все возражения Тома. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но ты заведомо не прав. Знаешь, почему ты здесь сегодня? Уверен, ты считаешь, для того, чтобы намылить мне шею как следует, но это не совсем то. Если бы ты не хотел играть в этом фильме, Том, действительно не хотел, ты бы просто позвонил и отказался. Равнодушно, спокойно и без истерик. Но ведь ты ещё не дал им ответа, правда?

Том отдал бы сейчас все свои деньги за одну только возможность не отвечать на этот вопрос, но… Нехотя он медленно кивнул, и Дэн тут же с гордым торжеством прищёлкнул языком:

— Я так и знал. Ты здесь, Том, потому что хочешь — очень сильно, — чтобы я доказал тебе, что в этой роли нет ничего ужасного, хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе повод согласиться. И знаешь что? Я тебе его дам. Если через неделю ты всё ещё будешь уверен, что сниматься не хочешь — ты не будешь этого делать, как тебе сделка?

Оба — и Том, И Дэн — прекрасно знали, что Фелтон согласится, просто не может не, но сделать это без дополнительных вопросов — слишком просто.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Ничего ужасного, я обещаю.

Часы в прихожей показывали половину первого, когда Рэдклифф, с улыбкой триумфатора на лице, провожал спокойного уже Тома до входной двери. И Том уже почти ушёл, почти переступил порог его квартиры, когда его в спину больно ударил очередной вопрос:

— Кстати, Том, ты ведь первый сказал о «Горбатой горе», помнишь? — Дэн чувствовал, даже знал наверняка, что выбрал неподходящий момент, чтобы напоминать. Но этот — последний — козырь сильно жёг руку под рукавом. — О своём желании сняться в подобном фильме вместе со мной.

Фелтон резко остановился в дверях и развернулся, проклиная свой длинный, длинный болтливый язык.

— Это была шутка, Бог мой! — тихо простонал он и даже почти поверил в свои слова.

— Мы оба знаем, что нет.

Рэдклифф говорил так легко и серьёзно, словно видел Фелтона насквозь, читал мысли каждую секунду их знакомства, все 11 лет, и от этого его слова звучали особенно обвиняющее и пошло. Том вдруг почувствовал себя проституткой — так было грязно и мерзко, — и снова пришёл в себя, только когда голова Дэна мотнулась в сторону от пощёчины, а на бледной скуле уже наливался розовый след от ладони. От ладони Тома.

— Хам! — зло бросил Фелтон и только после понял, насколько по-девчачьи себя повёл. Нет, хуже. Совсем как гей.

Чёрный блестящий кэб стоял у самого подъезда — словно ждал там именно Тома. Только сидя на заднем сиденье, обитом коричневой кожей, чувствуя каждой клеточкой тяжёлый, словно масляный свет придорожных фонарей, Фелтон спрятал пылающее от стыда лицо на коленях и чуть не разрыдался.


	2. Chapter 2

История о враче частной клиники Блэкфилд и его слепом пациенте была проглочена за одну ночь. Теперь сценарий покоился на подоконнике в кухне — весь, кроме листа с постельной сценой, потому что его Том так и не решился достать из-под кровати.

С той ночи, которой Том посетил Дэна, минуло уже три дня, и этого времени оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы стыд и страх успели расцвести внутри пышным цветом. Том — мертвенно спокойно в этот раз — позвонил на «дьявольский» номер, выпросил себе неделю на размышление, узнал, что съёмки стартуют в первых числах сентября. От этой новости, окатившей, подобно ушату ледяной воды, под кожей зашевелились какие-то твари. И они ёрзали там постоянно, каждую минуту каждого дня.

В каменной коробке Лондона душным солнечным августом угасало лето, и каждое утро Фелтона начиналось с тупого рассматривания листьев на высокой липе, которая росла под самым кухонным окном: зелень уже подёрнулась едва заметной желтизной, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ни на секунду не забывать о близком сентябре. Безупречно белые листы сценария на подоконнике дело не улучшали.

Но, как ни странно, даже не это было самым страшным. Куда мучительнее — до спазмов в напряжённых мышцах — были мысли о Рэдклиффе. Каждую ночь, ложась в свою постель, Том боялся закрыть глаза, потому что знал, чьё лицо увидит на изнанке век, о ком будет смотреть сны, если уснёт. Дэниел не звонил, не писал, не давал о себе знать, и Тому казалось, что тот готовит какой-то жуткий, пугающий до дрожи план по его, Тома, совращению. Наблюдая каждый следующий закат, Фелтон мог думать только о том, что сегодня план Дэна стал ещё идеальней, а значит ловушка захлопнется почти наверняка, когда придёт время. От этой мысли сладко ныло внутри, и по спине сбегали морозные мурашки — от стыдного желания попасться в эту ловушку.

Том никогда бы не признался себе в этом желании, но ещё глубже его он прятал страх, что, может, Дэн и вовсе передумал возиться с ним.

Но это ведь Дэн. Дэн, который всегда прёт напролом, и если он сказал, что совратит, значит так оно и будет.

— Господи, он ведь не говорил про совращение. Обещал заставить согласиться, но не совратить. О чём я думаю, — Фелтон устало потёр глаза ребром ладони и поднялся со стула.

Оставалось десять минут до полуночи, а духота, державшаяся весь день, всё не спала. Открытое настежь окно, казалось, только делало хуже: пускало в квартиру пыльное городское марево и запах расплавленного асфальта и жжёных шин. На небе медным блестящим диском висела жёлтая луна, и Тому иногда казалось, что она покачивается от ветра и вот-вот сорвётся и упадёт. Прямо сюда. Прямо на него.

Фелтон, осторожно ступая по тёмному коридору, на ощупь добрался до спальни, где тяжело повалился на кровать. Джейд не было дома — и Том радовался этому так сильно, насколько его положение и состояние вообще позволяли радоваться.

Жару Том всегда переносил тяжело. Вот и сейчас голова словно налилась свинцом, и едва затылок коснулся подушки, Фелтон провалился в неприятный, зыбкий сон, который прерывался часто-часто, от каждого окрика на улице, от каждого грохота случайной проезжающей под окном машины.

Тому казалось, что он проспал целых три часа, когда его болезненно и резко разбудил звонок в дверь. Он подскочил на кровати, машинально отмечая, что Джейд всё ещё не вернулась.

«Забыла ключи», — мелькнуло в голове, но мысль тут же сменилась другой, когда взгляд упал на горящий циферблат электронных часов. Они показывали десять минут первого, а значит Том проспал всего двадцать минут.

На секунду ему даже показалось, что звонок ему приснился, но тот повторился, словно ночной гость прочитал мысли Тома. Привыкнув уже к чувству полной разбитости за последние пару дней, а потому игнорируя усталость и ноющую боль во всём теле, Фелтон скатился с кровати и пошёл открывать входную дверь.

А когда открыл, пожалел, что не выпил снотворного на ночь — столько, чтобы проспать до следующего утра мёртвым сном.

— Неважно выглядишь, — вместо приветствия, сказал Дэн, взглядом обводя прихожую за спиной Тома.

— Приболел, — ответил тот и, прочистив пересохшее горло, спросил: — Тебе что-то конкретное нужно, или ты так просто?

— Конкретное. Ты. Собирайся, я подожду, — Дэн оттеснил Фелтона в квартиру, с силой захлопнул за собой дверь и, включая свет по дороге, прошёл на кухню.

— В каком смысле «собирайся»? Куда мы… — Том замер на полуслове: Дэн держал в руках сценарий, и Фелтон сотню раз пожалел, что не оставил его там, где ему было самое место — под кроватью.

— Прочитал?

— Да.

— Понравилось?

Том замялся на секунду, но, решив, что врать из принципа — глупо, сказал, как есть:

— Скорее да. Там всё не сводится к сексу, а это аргумент в пользу.

Дэн прекратил перелистывать страницы и, подняв взгляд на Тома, ухмыльнулся. Фелтон ещё пытался понять, что бы это значило, когда Рэдклифф бросил листы обратно на подоконник и, подойдя к Тому вплотную, больно укусил в оголённое плечо.

— За что? — взвизгнул тот, хватаясь за наливающийся синяк.

— Чтобы ты взбодрился.

* * *

Ледяной ли душ, компания ли Рэдклиффа были тому причиной, но к моменту, когда Том вышел на тёмный, блестящий от фонарей и фар проезжих машин тротуар, самочувствие его ощутимо улучшилось. Голова уже не гудела и не казалось больше, что вокруг вместо воздуха — тёплый жирный бульон.

— А всё оттого, что сидишь в четырёх стенах, — говорил Дэн, бодро шагая рядом. — Тебе нужно почаще выбираться. Знал бы, не давал бы тебе скучать.

— И без того не даёшь, — недовольно ответил Том и, притормозив, потянул Дэна за рукав его куртки. — Хватит заговаривать мне зубы. Куда ты меня ведёшь?

Рэдклифф улыбнулся, мягко высвободил свою руку и пошёл дальше, спускаясь вниз по тротуару, и Тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним: вернуться домой он не мог, потому что Дэн выхватил ключи прямо из его рук, как только входная дверь была заперта.

— По поводу сценария, Том. Геи, которые спят с мужчинами только ради секса — железный стереотип. Встречается, конечно, и такое, но «Блэкфилд» не порнушка, фильм совсем о другом.

— О любви? Это я и сам понял, спасибо, — Фелтон фыркнул. — И тем не менее, секс там есть.

— Не переживай, мой герой сверху, так что я всё сделаю за тебя, — Дэн рассмеялся и, обняв за плечи замеревшего на месте Тома, заставил его идти вперёд. — К тому же, мы попрактикуемся перед съёмками.

— Я ещё не согласился на роль, а если услышу от тебя ещё один подобный намёк, то…

— Мы пришли! — возвестил Рэдклифф, и, специально — Том был уверен в этом — не давая ему закончить, потащил к самому началу очереди, выстроившейся перед входом... куда-то.

— Что это за место? — Фелтон смотрел на быстро мелькавших перед глазами парней: все в разной одежде, от обычных чёрных мужских курток и джинсов до обтягивающих торс кофточек и разноцветных брюк. Последнее заставляло нервничать, но Том не успел даже рта раскрыть: горячая ладонь уже влезла в задний карман, полностью ложась на ягодицу, а на ухо быстро и влажно шептали:

— Молчи. Я всё сделаю сам.

От последних слов Тома передёрнуло, и к своему страху он понял, что причиной тому не отвращение, а чувство совсем другого рода. Снова стало слишком жарко, и снова что-то загудело в голове, но Рэдклифф рядом так сильно прижимал к себе, такой тяжёлой ощущалась его рука на пояснице, что Фелтон побоялся сказать что-то ему наперекор.

— Дэн! Рад тебя видеть! — высоченный, широкий в плечах вышибала приветливо улыбнулся Дэниелу и, окинув взглядом Тома, подмигнул: — Решился, наконец?

— Что-то вроде, Бен, — бегло ответил Рэдклифф и попытался протиснуться к входу, но широченная рука Бена ему не позволила. — Что такое?

— Дэнни, тебя я всегда готов пропустить, ты же знаешь, — виновато начал Бен и, снова скользнув взглядом к Тому, добавил: — Но не его. Только не в гей-клуб, только не гомофобов.

Фелтон уже хотел возмутиться, но чужая рука в заднем кармане больно сжала ягодицу, и ядовитый ответ застрял в горле.

— Брось, Бен, какой из него гомофоб.

— Пусть докажет.

Вышибала стоял насмерть, и Том уже с облегчением выдохнул — может, они всё-таки уйдут из этого места. Не учёл он только одного: рядом был Дэниел Рэдклифф, который готов был рыть носом землю, но своего добивался. Всегда.

Том пропустил тот момент, когда его грубовато развернули и, ухватив за подбородок, заставили немного приподнять голову. Губы Дэна были точно напротив его собственных, и Том уже решил, что на этот раз он точно узнает его вкус — и наверняка сгорит при этом, потому что кожа Рэдклифа снова обжигала, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Играй, Том, — едва слышный шёпот — единственное, что коснулось его пересохших губ. Фелтон прикрыл глаза и тут же невольно зажмурился от боли — Дэн сильно укусил его в шею, чуть пониже уха.

Видимо, Том сыграл действительно хорошо. Так он решил, когда, придя в себя, обнаружил, что оба они уже спускаются по узкой лестнице вниз, к неоновому свету, запаху сигаретного дыма и пота, к грохоту клубной музыки.

Тогда же Том понял, что играть ему едва ли придётся, и это пугало особенно сильно.


	3. Chapter 3

Том простил Дэниелу всё: два синяка от укусов — на плече и на шее; идиотские танцы в центре зала, такие развратные, словно они оба — и Дэн, и Том — такие же геи, как и все вокруг; даже сотни чужих поцелуев и обжиманий, которых Фелтон желал бы никогда в своей жизни не видеть, но видел, потому что Дэн стоял прямо за спиной, горячо дышал в затылок и шёпотом просил: «Посмотри».

Том простил Дэниелу всё, чёрт бы с ним, но быстро и насухо дрочить в чёртовом туалете, слушая, как в соседней кабинке трахается пара геев, — уже слишком, и этого Том никогда Дэну не простит.

Внутри, внизу живота всё ещё жгло, когда Фелтон медленно, едва переставляя ватные ноги, вышел из кабинки. Затылок болел — Том больно приложился головой о кафель во время разрядки, во рту было сухо от горького, приторно-сладкого привкуса айриш-крима. Сильно хотелось пить, и сильнее, чем жажда, было только желание врезать Дэну, как будто такая месть была достаточной, чтобы вернуть достоинство, оставленное там, за хлопнувшей дверью туалетной кабинки.

— Дерьмо, — Том крутанул вентель с холодной водой и, опираясь на края раковины, постоял немного, испытывая иррациональный страх перед тем, что мог увидеть в зеркале сейчас.

Ледяная вода обожгла лицо, но привести мысли в порядок это не помогло. Том поднял голову и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале: болезненно-красный, рваный румянец на скулах, блестящие, как в лихорадке, сухие глаза и обкусанные покрасневшие губы.

— Красотка, — Том скривился и, низко нагнувшись, подставил голову под струю воды.

Он почти расслабился, когда за спиной хлопнула дверь. Как по команде, зарябив, с треском лопнула одна из трёх горевших лампочек — в уборной стало совсем темно, и Фелтон, спиной чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, вскинул голову. Из мутного зеркала ему в глаза смотрел Дэн, смотрел так пристально, что у Тома вдруг подогнулись колени, а в голове мелькнула глупая мысль о том, что, будь он этим зеркалом, уже давно раскололся бы надвое.

— Том, у тебя всё в порядке?

— Ни черта у меня не в порядке, — Фелтон развернулся к Дэну лицом, до боли в пояснице вжимаясь в край раковины. — Дэн, зачем ты привёл меня сюда?

— В смысле? Что-то случилось? Тебя кто-то… — Рэдклифф шагнул к нему навстречу, и Том вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, приподнялся на мысочки, стараясь держаться как можно дальше.

— Никто, кроме тебя! — рявкнул он, слыша своё собственное рваное дыхание, чувствуя, что сила воли сходит на нет — и оттого злясь ещё сильнее. — Ты просто чудовище, Рэдклифф, зачем ты привёл меня сюда?

— Послушай, я просто хотел показать тебе, — Дэн придвинулся ближе, и Фелтон понял, что не единственный, кому тяжело дышать. — Показать тебе всё это. Чтобы ты привык, чтобы понял, что нет ничего страшного. Ты ведь умный мальчик, Том. Ты ведь понял, правда?

Когда погасла вторая лампочка, Фелтон всерьёз решил, что это всё Рэдклифф. Что это он — специально — сделал что-то с этими чёртовыми лампочками, чтобы они все лопнули в такой (подходящий?) момент. Если бы Том был уверен в этом, он бы, наверное, сказал Дэниелу спасибо: вместе с треском перегретого стекла, что-то щёлкнуло и у него в голове. Как раз гасла последняя мысль, когда Том словно со стороны услышал свой голос:

— Давай попробуем.

— Что попробуем? — Дэн подошёл ближе — кожа на щеке полыхнула под его горячим дыханием — и, осторожно заведя руку за спину Том, накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Тебе лучше знать, — Том тяжело сглотнул, стараясь протолкнуть стоящий в горле ком, который так мешал дышать. Кончики пальцев покалывали — хотелось прикоснуться к Дэну тоже, но он не смел шевельнуться, вырвать ладони из захвата Рэдклиффа. — Просто… делай и всё.

Том не видел — чувствовал удивление и радость Дэниела; в том, как тот сильно сжал пальцы, до боли стискивая ладонь Тома, в том, как прижался ещё ближе, хотя казалось, что ближе некуда.

Стоило только Дэну отпустить его руки, как Том тут же вцепился ему в плечи и вовремя, как оказалось: чужая горячая ладонь скользнула вниз по бедру, и Том невольно вскрикнул, когда Дэн подхватил его под колено и, приподняв, посадил на край раковины. Вышло так распутно и пошло, что Фелтон почувствовал себя очередной танцовщицей, одной из тех, что давали Рэдклиффу только потому, что он так хотел.

Хлопнула входная дверь — в туалет ввалилась шумная компания, — и только сейчас Фелтон вспомнил, где находится. От этого стало мерзко вдвойне, и Том резко мотнул головой, успевая подставить под губы Дэна скулу.

— Что? — Рэдклифф подтянулся повыше, касаясь мокрым, холодным от пота лбом виска Тома, прижимаясь так близко, что Фелтон чувствовал, как дрожат его ресницы.

— Здесь не подходящее место.

— Да. Да, конечно, ты прав. Хочешь уйти?

Фелтон кивнул, не решаясь посмотреть на Дэна, только скользнул по нему взглядом. Рэдклифф часто-часто дышал, закусывал нижнюю губу — так сильно, что появились маленькие ранки, и, если бы Том не был так близко, он бы их даже не заметил, — и почему-то часто моргал.

— Отлично, — Дэн буквально стащил Фелтона с раковины и, крепко вцепившись в плечо, выволок из туалета и через неприметный коридорчик на улицу, прямо к стоянке такси.

Духота ещё не спала, но воздух резко и свежо пах близким дождём.

Только оказавшись на заднем сиденье кэба, прижатым к Рэдклиффу, которого вдруг стало слишком много, даже больше, чем обычно, Том понял, насколько сильно устал. Глаза слипались сами собой, а Дэн так тепло и надёжно обнимал его за плечи, что стало уже совершенно не важно, куда он его привезёт и что сделает после. Ничего плохого – в этом Фелтон был уверен, и это было главным.

Перед тем, как заснуть, Том успел насладиться мыслью, что «коллега по работе» намного лучше, чем «просто танцовщица». Плохо было одно: Дэниел переспит с коллегой, потому что того требует работа, но едва ли когда-нибудь захочет просто Тома Фелтона, и в этом просто танцовщицы явно выигрывают. 1:1.


	4. Chapter 4

О том, чтобы везти Фелтона в отель — пусть даже самый дорогой в британской столице, — Дэниел не думал. Он поступал так миллионы раз — с другими; с женщинами и мужчинами на одну ночь, которые рано утром, ещё до того, как Дэн успевал проснуться, выпивали кофе за его счёт, выкуривали его сигарету и уходили из отеля и из жизни Рэдклиффа. Таков был порядок — ничего, кроме секса, но не сейчас, когда речь шла о Томе.

Том Фелтон всегда был особенным, и как бы сильно Дэну его не хотелось, он не смел подступиться к нему, не смел даже намекнуть, понимая, что тот воспримет подобное как личное оскорбление. Рэдклифф знал, что не сделает ничего и сегодня, когда Том, тесно прижимаясь к нему на заднем сиденье кэба, уснул на его плече. От этого Фелтон почему-то стал ещё особеннее, а щемящее чувство нежности, которое жгло Дэна изнутри каждый раз, когда тот смотрел в по-детски светлые глаза Тома, сейчас усилилось и росло с каждой секундой, накрывало Рэдклиффа с головой.

Том еле переставлял ноги, даже не открывая глаз и, скорее всего, не просыпаясь (действовал выпитый в клубе айриш-крим), поэтому Дэниел практически нёс его на себе, одной рукой придерживая за талию, другой — открывая входные двери — сначала в квартиру, а потом в свою спальню. Он уложил Тома на свою кровать, приоткрыл форточку, чтобы впустить в комнату ночную прохладу и запах зарядившего дождя, забрал из шкафа плед и подушку для себя и спустился вниз.

Горячий свежий какао, тепло пахнущий ванилью и шоколадом, обжигал горло, согревал изнутри и медленно разъедал туман в голове. Туман из алкоголя, табачного дыма и сводящего с ума запаха Фелтона, которым, казалось, пропиталась вся одежда Дэна. Рэдклифф долго пил густой тягучий напиток, щурился от яркого жёлтого света и чувствовал, как с трудом замедляется биение его сердца.

Том был здесь. Спал в его, Дэна, кровати, всего этажом выше, абсолютно пьяный и готовый на всё.

Но ещё сильнее, чем давнее, успевшее уже стать болезненной привычкой, желание взять Фелтона, был страх перед его обидой; страх, что Том никогда не простит того, что Дэн исполнил его просьбу, которая, по сути, была только пьяным бредом.

Дэниел уже устраивался на холодной коже дивана под тёплым пледом, когда грохот открытой сквозняком двери спальни напомнил ему об оставленной форточке. Погода на улице продолжала портиться: душное марево, гревшее город уже который день, наконец уступило ливню, который набирал обороты с каждой минутой. Ветки растущей под окнами гостиной липы хлестали в оконные стёкла, а когда Дэн поднялся в спальню, чтобы закрыть окно, подоконник и пол под ним были залиты дождевой водой.

Убедившись, что задвижка крепко держит оконную раму, Дэниел собирался вернуться вниз, но ноги словно увязли в густом ворсе ковра. Взгляд скользнул по укрытому одеялом Тому; по его ладоням, сложенным лодочкой под щекой; по белому из-за света уличного фонаря лицу, пересечённому вертикальными полосами теней от дождевых дорожек.

Всего на пару минут, думал Дэн, осторожно укладываясь рядом с Томом. Всего пару минут, а потом он обязательно, обязательно уйдёт вниз, чтобы утром Том проснулся один. Дэниел легко пробежался пальцами по острым скулам Фелтона, прикоснулся к кончикам его волос, которые почему-то были немного сырыми.

Веки слипались сами собой, и Дэн уступил — прикрыл болевшие глаза. Всего на пару минут.


	5. Chapter 5

Том проснулся от едва слышного дыхания, которое, впрочем, было громче, чем звуки лупившего в окна дождя. Бок слегка покалывало от ощущения чужого тела рядом — такое иногда случалось, даже когда Том просыпался в одной постели с Джейд, но сейчас слева от него спала не она. Об этом говорил запах, приятный и смутно знакомый, но слишком непривычный: яблочного шампуня, смешанный с терпким ароматом лимонника.

Том открыл глаза и тут же захлопнул их, увидев лицо Дэна так близко к своему, что они почти соприкасались носами. По спине пробежали морозные мурашки, а на коже лба выступил холодный пот. Живот скрутило от осознания: это произошло. Он лежал в кровати Дэниела рядом с ним самим, и вывод о том, что случилось этой ночью, напрашивался сам собой. Голова взорвалась от резкой боли, напомнившей о выпитом вчера спиртном, и Том даже не попытался вспомнить хоть что-то. Было страшно и стыдно, впрочем, не столько из-за случившегося, сколько из-за облегчения, которое Том меньше всего ожидал и хотел почувствовать, но уже не мог отрицать: он переспал с Рэдклиффом, и мир вокруг не рухнул.

— Том, ты чего? — Фелтон почувствовал тяжёлую ладонь на своём плече, и только тогда осознал, что стонал в голос, закрывая пылающее лицо ладонями. Стало ещё хуже, но от жгучей ли неловкости или от раздражения, что Дэн таких же морально-этических мучений не испытывал, Том понять не мог.

— Вызови мне такси, — попросил он и сам испугался своего хриплого скрипучего голоса. — Пожалуйста.

— Сначала приведу тебя в порядок — выглядишь неважно. Слишком много водки для одного вечера, да?

«Да. Слишком для моего здравого смысла», — подумал Том и болезненно скривился, понимая, что Рэдклифф улыбался — словно ничего не было. Или, скорее, так, словно то, что было, ничего для него не значило. Это был правильный подход — так твердил более-менее трезвый рассудок Тома, но каждый толчок сердца отдавался неприятной болезненной щекоткой, убеждая, что это был нечестный подход.

— Сейчас принесу аспирин, — Дэниел ободряюще погладил Тома по спине, и Фелтон почувствовал, как прогнулась слева от него кровать.

К тому моменту, когда Дэн — с таблеткой и стеклянным бокалом воды, — снова появился на пороге спальни, Том уже взял себя в руки. Для верности прочистил пересохшее горло и, тщетно борясь с заливающим лицо и шею румянцем, всё-таки набрался смелости и спросил:

— Как это было?

Том сам не знал, о чём именно спрашивал. Хотел ли он, чтобы Рэдклифф прямо сейчас достал из кармана флешку с видео — нет, вряд ли. Хотел ли услышать подробный рассказ или профессионально-сухое мнение Дэна о том, по силам ли Фелтону удачно сыграть влюблённого гея? Уже потом, в тишине больничной палаты Том осознает: ему достаточно было бы узнать, что всё прошло прекрасно.

— Что именно? — Дэниел поставил бокал на прикроватную тумбочку и, садясь рядом, всунул таблетку в слабую и мокрую от пота ладонь Тома. – Пей, станет легче. У тебя ледяные руки, ты не замёрз? Я мог бы включить обогреватель, или принести ещё одно одеяло, или…

— Дэниел! — крик вышел даже злее, чем Фелтон рассчитывал, но так было даже лучше. По крайней мере, Рэдклифф перестал придуриваться и делать вид, что не понимает.

— Я спросил, как это было, — вкрадчиво повторил Том, и по изменившемуся лицу Дэна вдруг понял: тот и не думал придуриваться. Он действительно не понимал.

— А я спросил: что именно, Том?

Как ни старался, Фелтон не смог произнести так и рвавшееся с языка «секс со мной, бестолочь!», но Дэниелу всегда достаточно было только посмотреть на Тома, чтобы все до единой мысли из его головы — даже те, в которых он сам себе не желал признаваться, - обретали свою форму. Рэдклифф понимал Тома лучше, чем он сам, и это порой пугало, но чаще — заставляло признавать тот факт, что лучшего партнёра по съёмкам, друга и — теперь, — любовника? было не найти.

— Надо было спать на диване, — еле-слышно, скорее для себя проговорил Дэн и вдруг придвинулся ближе, ухватил Тома за плечи и легонько встряхнул: — Ничего не было, слышишь?

— Нет? — растерянно переспросил Том, чувствуя, как по горлу поднимается страх. Захотелось пережить это утро заново — снова проснуться в неведении и верить, что всё уже кончилось. Рэдклифф же словно снял с его глаз повязку, показывая, что пропасть никуда не делась, и Тому всё ещё предстоит в неё шагнуть.

— Ну разумеется нет! Господи, как ты додумался до такого?

— Вообще-то я проснулся с тобой в одной постели, — огрызнулся Том, как будто Дэниел был виноват во всём на свете. — И вчера вечером, в клубе… Ты же… — «хотел» упрямо стало поперёк горла, и Фелтон неловко запнулся на полуслове. Но Дэн снова прочёл всё, что нужно, на его лице.

— Ты тоже, правда? Но ты был пьян — поэтому нет, — Дэн улыбнулся, когда Фелтон отвёл глаза и, неосознанно погладив его плечи большими пальцами, сказал: — Прими душ и спускайся — я приготовлю завтрак.

* * *

— Твой телефон и твои ключи, — Дэниел, в свежей футболке и джинсах, с мокрой головой и босыми ногами плюхнулся на диван рядом с Томом, раскладывая на стеклянном столике названные предметы. От него ещё сильнее пахло шампунем и лосьоном для бритья, а на паркете снова блестели следы его мокрых ступней. Всё это вызывало резкое чувство дежавю, и Тому это не нравилось — ведь тот вечер закончился не лучшим образом. — Только не уходи сразу, ладно?

Том удивлённо посмотрел на Дэниела — тот смутился, а это было совсем на него не похоже.

— На улице такой ливень и… мало ли что, — конец фразы Дэн проглотил — сам прекрасно понимал, что отговорка глупая, пусть даже погода действительно оставляла желать лучшего: дождь лил стеной, улица за окном почти не просматривалась, только редкие вспышки фар проезжающих мимо машин и чёрный силуэт колотящих в окно липовых веток.

Том решился давно — ещё когда Дэн поставил перед ним чашку кофе с лимоном, и, пока Рэдклифф был в душе, только укрепился в своём решении. Да, беря на себя всё, Дэниел по-джентльменски оставлял Тому самое сложное — инициативу.

— Можешь поцеловать меня, — этот ровный, не дрогнувший голос обещал стать личной гордостью Тома, определённо, ведь внутри у него всё сжималось и переворачивалось от волнения. — Если хочешь, конечно.

— Вопрос, хочешь ли ты.

Дэниел говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, и Том почему-то разозлился — может, из зависти, — понимая, что тот был действительно спокоен, не только внешне, в отличие от него самого.

— Не хотел бы, не предлагал, — огрызнулся он и просто вскипел, услышав в ответ смешок. — Что опять!?

— Нет, ничего, — Дэниел с трудом удерживал смех, рвущийся из него, и это стало последней каплей.

— Пошёл ты, — зло процедил Фелтон и, злясь ещё и на себя за предательский румянец на скулах, подался вперёд, чтобы забрать ключи и мобильник и убраться уже из этой долбаной квартиры, но не успел.

Ладонь Рэдклиффа накрыла его руку, стискивая холодные пальцы. Дэниел ничего не сказал, только придвинулся ближе, и, забравшись на диван с ногами и сидя в пол-оборота, прижался грудью к боку Тома, заставляя его отклониться назад.

Фелтон чувствовал взгляд Дэниела на своих губах, его руку на своей шее; подчинился, когда его голову чуть повернули, направляя, и успел облизать пересохшие губы, за секунду до того, как их накрыло тепло чужого рта.

Том вцепился в футболку Дэна, цепляясь за неё, как за спасательный круг – ведь он действительно тонул, захлёбывался и задыхался, просто потому, что это было слишком.

— Итак? — вопрос вышел неразборчиво, и Том скорее ощутил его, нежели услышал, потому что Дэн, спрашивая, прижимался губами к его влажному виску.

— Продолжай.

У Тома так сладко и жгуче свело живот, словно это был не первый поцелуй с Дэном, а первый поцелуй вообще; словно он снова подросток, ему снова шестнадцать, и он способен возбудиться от одного только ощущения тепла чужой руки на внутренней стороне бедра. Дэн углубил поцелуй, и Том не стал возражать, не стал сопротивляться, когда тяжесть тела Дэниела стала сильнее, заставляя Тома откинуться назад, лечь спиной на подлокотник дивана, который больно впивался в поясницу. Губы Дэна спустились ниже – по линии подбородка на шею, руки переместились под рубашку, и Фелтон выгнулся дугой, когда почувствовал жар чужой ладони на своей коже. Он уже забыл о том, что всё это нехорошо и неправильно, забыл о Джейд и о сценарии, оставленном на окне его кухне, забыл о страхе перед неизвестным ровно до тех пор, пока сильный укус в шею об этом не напомнил.

Рэдклифф неосторожно пропихнул колено, раздвигая ноги Фелтона, и когда его рука, сильно сжав кожу бедра, поднялась вверх и накрыла пах, Том по-настоящему испугался. В голову предательски влезли мерзкие мысли: Дэниел куда опытнее его, ему будет мало просто поцелуев на диване в гостиной, и если он дорвётся до тела – а это уже почти случилось, — то его никто и ничто не остановит. Потому что он был Дэниелом Рэдклиффом – человеком, который всегда брал то, что хотел.

Паника придала сил: Фелтон упёрся руками в грудь Дэниела и сильно надавил, заставляя того чуть приподняться.

— Стоп, я не хочу. Прекрати, — взмолился он, пытаясь взглядом поймать глаза Дэна, а когда ему это удалось, он испугался ещё сильнее.

В узкой серой окантовке радужки почти не осталось ничего разумного. Из чёрной бездны расширившегося зрачка на Тома – или, скорее, сквозь него, – пристально смотрело животное, которое Дэниел всегда старательно прятал от чужих глаз, но которое порой брало верх. Том видел такие моменты сам и боялся их.

— Тебе придётся, — Дэн не говорил — рычал, и Том понял, что если не вырвется сейчас, его изнасилуют. И неважно, что Рэдклифф пожалеет - это будет потом, много позже.

От страха затошнило, но Том успел схватить Дэниела за подбородок раньше, чем тот снова нагнулся к его шее, и с размаху ударил его по лицу. Дэн вскрикнул и откинулся назад, а Фелтон вскочил с дивана и, схватив мобильник и ключи от квартиры, бросился к входной двери.

Его всё ещё тошнило, когда он, насилу справившись с дрожащими руками, открыл замки и потянул дверную ручку на себя. Дверь, легко поддавшаяся сначала, остановилась, словно наткнувшись на препятствие, и когда Том понял, что именно это было, его передёрнуло от страха. Сквозь шум в ушах он услышал – или почувствовал — как Рэдклифф тяжело дышит ему в затылок, увидел его руку, держащую дверь и не дававшую ей открыться.

— Прости меня. Я… я не хотел так, правда.

Том зажмурился, борясь с желанием остаться, с глупой надеждой, что всё обойдётся. Не обойдётся – не сейчас, — и пусть Дэниел зря себя винил – ведь Том был виноват в случившемся даже больше, — ему не обязательно знать об этом сейчас.

Так будет лучше, в сотый раз про себя повторил Том и, в сто первый назвав себя последней мразью, выдавил:

— Я знаю.

Рука Дэна разжалась, и Том выбежал из его квартиры.


	6. Chapter 6

Это походило на кошмарный сон. Слепой урод, наверняка обдолбанный уже к полудню, и его разбитая тачка скрылись за пеленой дождя — и к счастью, потому что Дэн понимал, что избил бы этого мудака до смерти ещё до приезда скорой.

Глаза заливали ледяные струи дождя, а мокрые пальцы постоянно соскальзывали с кнопок мобильника — благо, номер был коротким. Вокруг уже собирались зеваки, подоспевший полисмен, убедившись, что врачи вызваны, тормозил движение, заставляя машины объезжать место аварии.

Через пару минут вдалеке завыла сирена — то ли полицейской машины, то ли скорой, но Дэниел этого не слышал. Он сжимал холодные безвольные пальцы Тома, безрезультатно стараясь их согреть, гладил его лоб, отводя с глаз пряди длинной чёлки и целовал закрытые веки, молясь, чтобы они поднялись.

Но Том так и не раскрыл глаза. Прибывшие врачи оттеснили Дэна в сторону, чтобы потом грубо впихнуть его в машину скорой помощи, следом за носилками с Томом. Только там, на полпути в больницу, среди людей в ярко-голубых комбинезонах, глядя на собственную футболку, испачканную в крови Тома, Дэниел наконец пришёл в себя и снова сжал руку Тома в совей, не отпуская до самой больницы.

* * *

Когда Руперт приехал в больницу, Дэниел стоял в тесно обступившем его кольце полицейских и, видимо, давал показания. Рядом, на жёстких больничных стульях сидели родители Тома и, кажется, его старшие братья.

В коридоре было темно: лампы дневного света постоянно рябили, и Руперт решил, что из-за бури вся больничная техника работает за счёт запасного генератора. Коридор был достаточно широким, но места всё равно не хватало из-за снующих в обе стороны врачей и медсестёр, которые скрывались за двойным дверями в противоположном конце, и Гринт подумал, что Том, видимо, там и дела его плохи.

— Руперт, — рука Дэниела слишком неожиданно легла на его плечо, и он невольно вздрогнул, когда, развернувшись, увидел, в каком состоянии был Рэдклифф.

— Боже, дружище, ты паршиво выглядишь, — пробормотал он, глядя на бледное, белое, как накрахмаленная простынь, лицо Дэна, на широченные иссиня-чёрные круги под глазами, мокрые спутанные волосы, и грязную, с засохшими пятнами крови футболку. — Что это?

Руперт сжал край футболки Дэна и легонько встряхнул.

— Это… не моя, — голос Дэниела дрогнул, и он зажал рот ладонью. Так часто делала Эмма, когда хотела казаться сильной и не разрыдаться. Руперт много раз замечал этот жест, но сейчас, когда именно Дэниел сдерживал слёзы, не мог на это смотреть.

— Тома? — Дэниел согласно кивнул и зажмурился, не отрывая руки от лица. — Как он?

— Это я виноват, Руперт. Я виноват!

Рэдклифф не выдержал, и Гринт, не зная, что сказать, и не желая видеть его слёз, обнял его, грубовато прижимая голову к своему плечу. Краем глаза он увидел, как поднялась семья Тома навстречу вышедшему из двойных дверей в конце коридора врачу. Тот на ходу стягивал перчатки, не глядя на обступивших его родственников, и Руперту вдруг стало страшно – вдруг он скажет, что Том не выкарабкался?..

Дэниел подлетел к врачу раньше остальных и едва сдержался, чтобы не встряхнуть его за шиворот, только чтобы он не молчал.

— С ним всё будет хорошо, — уверенно произнёс тот и улыбнулся, а Руперту показалось, что он услышал грохот, с которым разбился скатившийся с плеч Дэниела камень.

* * *

В кафетерии на первом этаже больницы было куда светлее, но от этого было только хуже. В свете дневных ламп Дэниел выглядел ещё паршивей: бледнее казалась его кожа и чернее синяки под глазами. К тому же он, похоже, начинал заболевать.

Дешёвый кофе в коричневых пластиковых стаканчиках с белой крышкой совсем не согревал, от него сильнее хотелось спать, и Дэн, уставший и вымотанный, клевал носом. Руперт хотел, даже пытался отправить его домой, убеждая, что к Тому его сегодня вряд ли пустят, но тот упрямо стоял на своём.

— Хорошо, что ты оказался рядом, — проговорил Руперт, разглядывая своё отражение в кофейном круге. — Том теперь обязан тебе жизнью.

Дэн горько усмехнулся, продолжая помешивать пластиковой ложечкой сахар, который, наверное, уже успел раствориться в миллионный раз.

— Если бы я не побежал за ним, если бы не окликнул, ничего вообще бы не случилось. Это моя вина.

— Брось, Дэн, ты же сам сказал, что у машины не горели фары. Откуда тебе знать, проскочил бы Том или нет? — Руперт отставил свой кофе — пить его не было никакого желания, — и посмотрел на Рэдклиффа. — Что у вас вообще произошло? Что он делал у тебя в такую погоду и почему, чёрт возьми, он не вызвал такси, раз был не на машине?!

Руперт пожалел о своём вопросе почти сразу, потому что лицо Дэниела исказила такая гримаса боли и отчаяния, что Гринту самому стало плохо. Но, по крайней мере, он попал в точку. Что-то произошло между этими двумя и, похоже, происходило до сих пор.

— Я… наговорил ему гадостей, — по долгой заминке Руперт понял, что Дэн не просто их «наговорил», но и «сделал». Память живо подбросила слухи о том, что Дэн играет за обе команды — впрочем, не такие уж слухи это были, — и взгляды, которые Дэн бросал на Фелтона во время съёмок последних фильмов «Поттера». Рэдклифф считал, что никто этого не замечает, так оно и было, но Руперт не в счёт, потому что он априори замечал и видел всё. И вот сейчас детали паззла сложились в более-менее ясную картину, и Руперт с раздражением понял, какие именно «гадости» сделал Дэн, и, зная его манеру, Гринт мог представить, насколько невыносимо и мерзко это было. — Но я не хотел, чтобы он ушёл так. Господи, да я готов был на коленях просить прощения, только бы он не начал бояться меня!

— И ты погнался за ним, — Руперт скептично поднял бровь и решил, что щадить Дэна не стоит: с Томом всё было в порядке, а вот он крупно облажался. — Что, реально считал, что встать на колени будет достаточно?

Дэн кинул на Руперта выразительный взгляд, и тот поспешно пояснил:

— Я не про минет, придурок.

— Я понял, — Дэниел отпил немного кофе и скривился от жуткого вкуса. — Но и просто так оставлять это я не хотел. Боже, я вообще тогда не думал, понимаешь? Просто не хотел его отпускать, и, когда увидел, как он переходит дорогу, тоже не думал — окликнул его, а он… услышал. Дальше ты знаешь, — мрачно закончил Дэн, и Руперту снова стало его жаль.

— Знаешь, по крайней мере, один плюс я вижу, — сказал он и улыбнулся, встретив недоверчивый взгляд Рэдклиффа. – Если бы он действительно возненавидел тебя за то, что ты натворил, он бы не обернулся. Даже не остановился бы.

Ты ещё можешь рассчитывать на прощение, Дэниел Рэдклифф, только не облажайся так ещё раз. Дэниел услышал и эти, не сказанные вслух слова, и благодарной улыбкой пообещал Руперту, что второй шанс он ни за что на свете не упустит.

— Эй, Дэн, — старший брат Тома, тот самый, что держал вздорные лже-фотографии на своём мобильнике, положил руку на его плечо. — Вот, врачи передали тебе аспирин, чтобы ты не разносил заразу по больнице.

— Спасибо, — Дэниел забрал пачку таблеток, но брат не спешил уходить:

— Там Джейд приезжала, но мы не разрешили впустить её, — Руперт усмехнулся: ни для кого не было секретом, что семья Фелтона не одобряла его выбор. — Но Том пришёл в себя и, если хочешь, можешь зайти к нему. Скорее всего, он спит, но мы подумали…

— Да, — перебил Дэн, поднимаясь из-за столика. — Да, я хочу его увидеть.

— Отлично.

* * *

Том уже не спал, но всё равно закрыл глаза, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги за дверью своей палаты. Это был Дэниел – Том знал наверняка, и под ложечкой засосало так сильно, что он забыл о боли в затылке, о монотонном писке приборов и даже об огромной катетерной игле, вставленной в вену.

Дэниел тихо зашёл в палату и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Если бы не щекотное ощущение чужого взгляда на теле и не постоянное шмыганье носом, Том, возможно, вообще бы не узнал, что кто-то пришёл его навестить. И может даже не проснулся бы, если бы спал. Хотя, вряд ли: Фелтон всегда за милю чувствовал, если Дэниел был где-то поблизости.

Рэдклифф обогнул кровать и присел на оставленный специально для посетителей стул. Здесь недавно сидела мама, и у Тома снова защипало в носу: они все, вся его семья, даже сумасшедшие старшие братья, которые порой напоминали близнецов Уизли, так переживали за него, так боялись. Хорошо, что мама с отцом ушли домой – видеть их измученные волнением лица было невыносимо.

Тому было стыдно так притворяться; ведь Дэниел тоже переживал, а когда видишь человека, лежащего с закрытыми глазами на больничной койке, постоянно кажется, что с ним что-то не так, и никакие заверения врачей в том, что больной просто устал и спит, не могут унять грызущего изнутри чувства страха за его жизнь. Но и открыть глаза Фелтон не решался, не мог, потому что не знал, что сейчас сказать. Убеждать Дэна, что в случившемся нет его вины? Чушь собачья, и все это понимали. Сказать, что Том его не винит? Лишний раз напомнить о том, что из-за Дэна он чуть не погиб. Впрочем, благодаря Дэну же он и выжил: Тому уже успели рассказать, кто вызвал скорую, кто приехал с ним в больницу, позвонил семье и назвал врачам группу его крови.

Дэн смотрел на его лицо – Том ясно чувствовал это, и оттого всё сложнее было не напрягать мышцы, чтобы веки не дёргались. Но последней каплей стало нежное прикосновение губ к костяшкам его пальцев. Слишком нежное и интимное, как будто Дэниел, господи боже, любил его.

— Дэн?

— Да? — Рэдклифф смешно подскочил на стуле и нагнулся к лицу Тома, так, что тот ощутил его дыхание на своей коже. — Ты не спишь?

— Как видишь, — Фелтон улыбнулся и Дэн вернул улыбку, правда с лихвой разбавив её напряжённой горечью. — Да не волнуйся ты так. Я только что пережил визит родителей, не хочу, чтобы ещё и ты…

— Рыдал над тобой? — Дэн усмехнулся, и Тому сразу стало легче. Не было напряжения, которого Том так сильно боялся. Только чистый лист, белый, как потолок его больничной палаты, ставшей точкой возврата для них обоих.

— Точно.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, словно меня сбила машина. Он не остановился, да?

— На его счастье, — зло отрезал Дэн, пристально разглядывая носки своих кроссовок. – Честное слово, я бы убил его.

— Не говори так, — шепнул Том, и мысленно наградил себя подзатыльником за девчачью фразу из девчачьей мыльной оперы. Но лицо Дэна смягчилось, и Том решил, что оно того стоило.

На минуту или две палата погрузилась в тишину, нарушаемую только дробью капель, приглушённым шумом улицы и журчанием воды, бегущей по стоковым каналам под крышей. Том прикрыл глаза и, чуть потянувшись, сжал ладонь Дэниела в своей. Идиотский сентиментальный жест – как раз в его духе, — но слишком необходимый им обоим.

— Послушай, Том, — Рэдклифф нарушил такую правильную, приятную тишину, и Фелтон почему-то сразу почувствовал — зря, лучше бы он молчал. Но на этот раз Дэниел не прочитал его мыслей, а может просто проигнорировал их и продолжил: — Что насчёт сценария? Ты решил, какой ответ дашь?

«Блэкфилд». Если бы листы, лежащие на кухонном окне, попались Тому под руку прямо сейчас, он бы засунул их в ближайшую печку, только чтобы уничтожить эту бумагу, чернила и историю, которая была ими изложена. Вот она, причина волнения Рэдклиффа: ему не нужен был Том Фелтон сам по себе, как не нужен был и годы назад, но он всё ещё нуждался в партнёре по съёмкам.

— Уходи, Дэниел.

— Что?

Том не открывал глаза, чтобы испуганное лицо Рэдклиффа не смогло его снова обмануть. Он ведь тоже отличный актёр, первоклассный, и всегда добивается того, чего хочет.

— Иди домой. И, если в тебе есть хоть что-то человеческое, не приходи сюда больше.

Только когда дверь палаты закрылась за спиной Дэниела, Том начал сомневаться, правильно ли поступил. И мутная пелена, застилавшая глаза, болезненная щекотка в носу, говорили, что он поторопился, но рассудок снова был сильнее, и он твердил, что так будет лучше.


	7. Chapter 7

Дэниел всё равно приходил в больницу. Об этом знали почти все: лечащий врач Тома, его семья и Руперт, который изредка навещал Фелтона и почти в каждый свой визит встречал Дэна в коридоре под дверью палаты Тома или на крыльце больницы, где Дэн обычно выкуривал полпачки сигарет за раз. Все знали, что Дэн приходил, все, кроме Фелтона, потому что Дэниел просил не говорить.

Каждый день Рэдклифф посылал Тому цветы, оставляя строчку «отправитель» на открытке неизменно пустой, но Том и без того знал, кого благодарить, за душистый запах в палате, заставленной вазами с розами, герберами и белыми лилиями.

Из больницы никогда не приходил ответ, и только однажды, спустя две недели после того, как Том загремел туда, на пороге своего дома Дэниел нашёл корзинку с цветами, которую отправлял Тому утром. Приложенная записка сухо уведомляла о том, что мистер Фелтон выписался днём раньше.

В тот же день Рэдклиффа вызвали в полицейский участок: требовалось опознать водителя, который сбил Фелтона, ведь Дэн был единственным, кто видел его лицо. И Дэн опознал, после чего с извращённым удовольствием подписывал чек разбитой в кровь рукой, чтобы оплатить штраф за избиение заключенного.

* * *

Том не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так ужасно. Он уже пошёл на поправку, голова давно не болела, но насколько легче ему становилось физически, настолько же хуже было внутри. Палата утопала в цветочном аромате, и каждое утро, когда дежурная медсестра приносила очередную охапку цветов, Фелтон чувствовал себя ещё более виноватым.

Однажды, когда Том спустился на первый этаж, чтобы выпить кофе, на крыльце больницы, к которому были обращены широкие окна, он увидел Дэниела, выкуривающего чёрт знает какую по счёту сигарету. Тогда же он понял, что Рэдклифф часто приходит, но ему об этом никто не рассказывал, и он сам не спешил говорить, что знает. Но секрет всё-таки раскрылся, пусть и нескоро.

— Мистер Фелтон, как чувствуете себя сегодня? — лечащий врач как обычно проверил фонариком его глаза, осмотрел заживающую рану на затылке и задал стандартный вопрос, чтобы услышать стандартный ответ:

— Всё отлично, мистер Уайт, — нехотя проговорил Фелтон, желая, чтобы доктор поскорее ушёл. Он нравился Тому, правда нравился, всё-таки именно он поставил Тома на ноги, но сейчас не хотелось видеть совсем никого, и тем более отвечать на вопросы о физическом самочувствии, не имея возможности рассказать о том, как хреново было внутри.

— Действительно? — Уайт улыбнулся, запихивая ручку в нагрудный карман халата. Том приоткрыл один глаз: это было что-то новенькое. Уайт никогда раньше не задерживался, чтобы поболтать. — Может, это не моё дело, но Дэниел Рэдклифф постоянно дежурит под дверью вашей палаты, но никогда не заходит внутрь.

— Надо же, а я думал, мне никогда об этом не расскажут.

— Вы сами не позволяете ему? Странно, если учесть, что он, похоже, единственный, кого вы бы хотели увидеть.

Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как удивлённо вытаращиться на своего врача. Он понятия не имел, откуда в голове у того такие мысли, и с чего вдруг он решил их озвучить, но, как бы там ни было, Том и сам всё прекрасно знал и выслушивать очевидные вещи хотел меньше всего.

— Послушайте, это действительно не ваше дело, и…

— Том-Том, постой, — Уайт выставил вперёд руку, заставляя Фелтона замолчать, и тот действительно замолчал: он впервые слышал, как Уайт называет его по имени. – Уверен, ты сейчас сможешь самому себе назвать миллион причин, почему тебе следует злиться на него, но на самом деле всё куда проще. «Мальчик встречает девочку» — знакомая история, да? А что насчёт «мальчик встречает мальчика»? – Уайт улыбнулся и, пользуясь замешательством Тома, который не мог произнести ни звука, продолжил: — Знаешь, пару лет назад я сам через такое прошёл. Ко мне поступил пациент, тоже после дорожной аварии. Он ослеп, Том, и я не смог ему помочь, зато он помог мне, настолько, что история «мальчик встречает мальчика» обрела для меня смысл.

«Мой лечащий врач — гей. Превосходно», — подумал Том, а вслух спросил:

— К чему вы мне это рассказываете?

— Просто хочу, чтобы вы тоже помогли друг другу. Работа и жизнь — разные вещи, Том, и ты не единственный, кто это понимает. Но бывает так, что одно помогает наладить другое.

Уайт уже почти скрылся за дверью, когда Фелтон, давно уже отгонявший свою глупую догадку, всё-таки решился спросить:

— Мистер Уайт, эта частная клиника, где я сейчас нахожусь, как она называется?

Доктор усмехнулся так, словно давно ждал этого вопроса:

— Уайтхилл.

Тома словно окатило ледяной водой. Они никогда не верил в такие дикие совпадения, но одно из них совершалась прямо сейчас, на его глазах. И как ни пытался, Фелтон не мог выбросить из головы голос Уайта и мелкую подпись на последнем листе сценария «Блэкфилд», сценария о враче и его слепом пациенте.

Основано на реальных событиях, происходивших в частной клинике «Уайтхилл», Лондон. Все имена и названия изменены.


	8. Эпилог

Дэниелу было скучно. От нечего делать он кружился в кресле перед столиком, заставленным косметикой для грима, только гримёрши ещё не было. На съёмочной площадке вообще не было почти никого, ведь первый съёмочный день только завтра.

Рэдклиффу было страшно. Он упрямо не признавался в этом даже самому себе, но его буквально бросало в дрожь от мысли, что партнёр по съёмкам ему не подойдёт. На самом деле, он был почти уверен, что так оно и будет, но согласился хотя бы попробовать. Имя будущего коллеги Дэниел до сих пор не знал, но сегодня — вот уже через пару минут, — они должны были встретиться.

Дэн не слышал, как раскрылась входная дверь, не слышал, как в гримёрную вошли. Он понял, что уже не один, только когда стул прекратил вращаться, остановленный чужой рукой.

Плохое начало, решил Рэдклифф, поднимаясь со стула и разворачиваясь. Он уже собирался произнести это вслух, но, увидев, кто стоял за его спиной, осёкся на полуслове, так и застыв с открытым ртом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, всё ещё не веря своим глазам.

— У тебя здесь назначена встреча, так ведь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Том и улыбнулся, когда Рэдклифф согласно кивнул:

— С партнёром по съёмкам.

— Со мной, то есть. Приятно познакомиться. Том, — сказал он и протянул руку для приветствия.

Как же прекрасно давать ему второй шанс, думал Фелтон, сжимая ладонь Дэниела в своей. И он готов был делать это снова и снова, потому что это был Дэн. Особенный человек, для которого устанавливались особенные правила.

~fin.


End file.
